


Of Physics Papers and Sex Toys (Happy Birthday)

by kaythemom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Spanking, it's disgusting, kinky Yuta, lowkey fluff, nerd Taeyong, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: It's Taeyong's birthday yet he's spending it by working on physics papers for school instead of being with his boyfriend.





	Of Physics Papers and Sex Toys (Happy Birthday)

Knock knock.

„Oh, heck, Yuta,“ Taeyong murmurs underneath his breath, getting up from behind his work table to let his boyfriend in. He opens the door, another body immediately embracing him, something softly digging into his back.

„Hey there.“ Taeyong giggles, gently pushing Yuta away. The younger’s wide genuine smile is eating his face as he hands his boyfriend a tiny bouquet of fragile pink flowers, the color matching with Taeyong’s current hair color. He blushes when he notices the similarity.

„Happy birthday love.“ Yuta leans in to kiss him on the lips. The kiss is slow and unhurried, soft and gentle, loving yet passionate. Taeyong melts into it, arms circling Yuta’s neck to pull him closer, the latter’s hands securely resting on his hips. They are running out of oxygen, cheeks dusted with pink, eyes tearing slightly. Taeyong pulls away first, looking at Yuta apologetically.

„I need to finish my physics paper first. I didn’t expect you to come this early.“ He mumbles, avoiding his boyfriend’s eyes, ugly blue carpet being the most interesting thing in the 20km radius.

„It’s okay,“ Yuta kisses Taeyong shortly, right hand pats on his shoulder to get him going.

He sits him down and disappears in the kitchen. When he returns, Taeyong is working on his paper again as Yuta puts the bouquet into a vase, making sure his sappy gift will last for a while. The main gift hasn’t been given to the birthday boy yet but he didn’t want to interrupt him now that he was so engulfed in the subject.

Yuta, a bit bored and hungry, goes to the kitchen again and sits on the kitchen counter, smiling as he watched his boyfriend jotting down facts. The nerd is too interested in physics to care about his birthday. Yuta finds it extremely cute. Well, there wasn’t a single thing Taeyong did that the younger didn’t consider absolutely adorable. Maybe except for the fact that his boyfriend is an idiot that doesn’t care about his overall health. That’s why Yuta’s there. To make sure his angel eats things other than instant ramen and drinks water, not only coffee and energy drinks. And also to have a great birthday sex with his gorgeous boyfriend and make sure he feels loved.

He gets up, walking towards the hunched over blob of soft pink hair that‘s barely resembling Taeyong, carding both hands through the damaged pastel strands.  
„Having fun?“ he whispers and nibbles his ear, the pastel haired boy gasps, too deep in his studies. He nods, slightly confused, a genuine smile grazing his face afterward. Before he could reply, Yuta bit his the soft part of his ear lobe again, making him whine lowly.

„I know how to make this fun for the both of us, baby boy.“ 

***

„Moto, please,“ yet another moan escapes Taeyong’s lips as Yuta slips a cock ring around his half hard shaft, fingers grazing the sensitive skin in the progress, Taeyong’s breath hitching. There’s already a new pastel pink vibrator shoved up his ass, its bottom peeking out and oddly matching his hair color. Yuta thought it would be an amazing birthday gift for his boyfriend and he was right.

„If you can finish your physics paper without touching yourself and begging for me to fuck you, you’ll get a reward. If not…“ Yuta says with an evil undertone in his voice, Taeyong gulps, knowing the threat is nowhere near empty. He unconsciously tugs at the black velvet choker with a tingly bell his boyfriend fastened around his neck, not really feeling the foreign sensation.

„What are you waiting for, my baby boy? You surely want to finish the physics paper before your deadline, don’t you?“ Yuta grins and presses the lowest setting on the tiny remote control hidden in his jeans. Taeyong jumps in surprise, the sudden vibrations making him whimper in his throat and looking at Yuta in hopes of making him feel guilty and taking off the device.

„No baby, get to work, it’s not gonna get done by you looking at me.“ Yuta smiles and switches the vibrator off for a while. Taeyong sighs dramatically and turns around to continue searching in scripts, cheeks tinted pink as he feels his boyfriend staring holes into his back.  
The pastel-haired boy works in peace, temporarily forgetting about his surroundings. That is until Yuta turns the piece of plastic to its highest setting, Taeyong jumping in his seat and moaning loudly.

„Don’t procrastinate, baby angel, it’s going to become a bad habit.“ Yuta tsks, the distaste in his voice played perfectly.  
„Moto, please!“ The older cries out as it hits his prostate, tears in his eyes as he struggles to hold the pen and write, beads of sweat highlighting his forehead, cheeks dusted bright pink, naked chest heaving. He’s sprawled on the chair, pants, boxers, and socks long gone, the pink-haired boy covered by a pale pink t-shirt and a black velvety choker only.

Yuta’s always had a thing for Taeyong in pink.

Then it happens. Taeyong slips a hand to his hard leaking cock, jerking it once, twice, then another hand stops him. He bites his lower lip and looks up from underneath his wet lashes, batting them in a fake innocent manner. Yuta growls, grabbing his wrists and squeezing them, Taeyong whimpers, the pain feels so good.  
„Fucking masochist,“ Yuta murmurs and tugs on the damaged pastel strands of hair, eyes dark and deep, lust mixing with love and a tiny bit of disappointment.

„I’m gonna have to punish you, is this what you’ve wanted all along? You disappointed me, I expected you to finish the physics papers and now look at you, sprawled on a chair, cock leaking, a pink vibration drilling into your prostate, making you moan like a prostitute. And we can’t forget about your cherry red bitten lips. Is this how a good boy behaves?“ Yuta tsks again and pinches his cheeks.

„Answer me, slut,“ a threatening growl escapes the younger and Taeyong’s cock twitches at the harsh sound.

„No, it’s not how a good boy should behave, I apologize,“ he apologizes with literally zero honesty in his voice. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to getting spanked.

„Seven? On all fours and count for me,“ Yuta says, tempted to kiss his boyfriend, a sudden wave of affection running over him when he sees the older’s disheveled hair, swollen lips, and dusted cheeks. A part of him wants to stop and hold Taeyong close to his body, heartbeats united and hands clasped together. The other half wants to take him apart, to show him who’s on top here. He settles for the latter, though he promises himself to take good care of his love later.

Before he gets too deep into his thoughts and forgets about his boyfriend completely, he puts on a serious mask again and brings him left palm to Taeyong’s ass cheek with sheer force. The older gasps a little, cock already angry red and leaking.

“One,” the pink-haired boy says, arousal coursing through his body as another spank lands on the same spot, body jerking forward.

“Two,” he breathes out, arms almost giving out under his weight. The third spank is hard. It catches him off guard, falling down as he whines out, tears collecting in his eyes again.

“Three,” a numbing hit is delivered to his other asscheeks. By now, Taeyong is lying face-first on the mattress, red all over, broken sobs escaping, sheets damp with sweat as Yuta hovers over him, palms alternating between the two soft mounds of flesh.

“Four—“ a strong spank combined with a dildo vibrating at its highest setting right against his prostate sending him over the edge. Nothing comes out, his cock jerking violently, restricted, leaking, red and oh-so-hard.

“Five!” A hand suddenly slaps his thigh, causing him to cry out in surprise, body jerking in pain, tears freely falling down his cheeks, face puffy and crimson red, same as the color of his ass cheeks.

“Six,” the last spank is measured, strong and sharp, breath-taking. Taeyong’s body completely gives out and he whispers: “Seven.”

Yuta snaps out of his dominant trance, immediately turning his boyfriend around and hurrying to check on him.

“Baby, are you okay?” Yuta asks and Taeyong pulls him close, kisses him hard and desperately ruts against his thigh, making his arousal obvious. The low buzzing of the vibrator nestled deep in his body loud and clear.

“Please, please, let me come, please, I’ll be good, so good for you—“ the pink-haired boy cries, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, creating ugly wet spots on the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Shh, honey, it’ll be okay, you’ve been so good for me,” he kisses his sweaty forehead, one hand slipping underneath his pale pink t-shirt to toy with his nipple. The older boy jerks away slightly, the untouched nubs incredibly sensitive.

“I’m going to blow you, baby boy, you’re so good for me,” Yuta goes down, fingers tracing the muscles evident under his skin.

“So beautiful,” he says lowly as Taeyong’s back arches, the vibrator hitting his prostate more often than not, the oversensitive tissue sending chills down his spine.

“Please, I can’t anymore!” Taeyong shouts when Yuta licks the slit on his dick, more precum dripping down. He takes the head into his mouth, sucking on it, teasing the veins, going down and bobbing, non-existent gag reflex coming in handy and the older one trashes underneath his ministrations, body jerking and twitching. He hollows his cheeks, the pink-haired boy’s body is shaking and vibrating, more tears rolling down.

”Ready to come for me?” Yuta asks when he pulls off his cock, wiping the excess saliva and precum away, smiling at his wrecked lover who’s still crying over the vibrator, overstimulation becoming a serious issue, even the cold air of his apartment making him more sensitive. He nods enthusiastically, more tears forming in his eyes as he watches the younger take off his pants and underwear, stroking himself and smiling at his boyfriend, shamelessly showing his body off. He then comes down, taking out the vibrator, ignoring the pitiful whines as he dives in in one go, Taeyong’s insides squeezing around him and not letting him move.

“Baby,” Yuta sighs in content as he strokes the older. He sends him a warm, genuine smile, thrusting at a slow pace, picking it up until he’s slamming into Taeyong’s body with full force, his body pliant yet aroused under his ministrations, tears drying off as more replace them.

The pace is unbearable, Taeyong’s would be screaming but his vocal chords have given up a long time ago.

“F-fuck, I’m close,” Yuta groans, slamming into the older’s body. Without any warning he takes off the cock ring blocking Taeyong from coming and comes inside of him, Taeyong is crying out as he finally comes, a spurt after spurt painting his torso white as his body violently twitches, breathing fast and uneven, eyes clouded with pleasure. A smile of a person lost in the subspace grazing his face.

"Angel, I need you to come back," Yuta whispers when he rides out his orgasm a little, hands gently cupping Taeyong's cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his nose.

"You did so well, love, you are the best for you, I love you so much," he murmurs against the older's neck, placing butterfly kisses there.

Taeyong shakes head, slightly confused but happy, and smiles back at Yuta, a genuine smile lits up his face.

"I love you too," Taeyong says sleepily and leans in for a kiss. The younger chuckles but connects their lips anyway, locking them shortly but sweetly.

"Let's take a nap so you can finish the physics papers later," Yuta kisses him once again and lays down, bringing him as close as possible.

"You know what? I hate you. I could've finished the physics papers long ago if it weren't for your horny ass," Taeyong grumbles quietly but buries his face in the crook of Yuta's neck, inhaling the combination of their body smell and sex. He's sticky and sweaty but he's in his love's embrace. He's content.

"Sure, baby, sure. I'll help you finish it later. Now sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my beloved awkward father/leader/angel Taeyong.  
> Feedback is highly appreciated, I'd love to improve.


End file.
